The present invention relates to paints and polymers containing organotin compounds.
It is known to add germicides to marine paint to avoid undesired fouling by, for instance, algae, grasses and mollusks. Organotin compounds are often applied for this purpose. It is also known to link the organotin compound to a polymer via carboxylic acid groups and to apply such polymer containing organotin compounds in marine paint. On contact of the top coat with water, hydrolysis takes place and the biologically active organotin compound is released. A disadvantage of these products is that in most cases they are, as such, not suitable as paint binders.
An object of the present invention is to provide a polymer that contains organotin compounds. A further object is to provide a polymer containing organotin comounds that can be produced in a simple fashion and that can be applied as a binder in paint. An additional object is to provide a selfpolishing fouling-free paint.
According to the present invention such a polymer consists of a skeleton of cyclized rubber, carrying a plurality of pendant organotrn phenolate groups of the general formula R.sub.3 --Sn--O--Z, bonded via a carbon-carbon bond between the phenolate group and the cyclized rubber. Broadly stated, in the aforementioned formula R represents a hydrocarbon group or residue containing from 1 to 15 carbon atoms which is bonded directly to the metal and Z represents a group derived from a phenolic compound containing from 6 to 15 carbon atoms. Tin (Sn) is the metal. These polymers containing organotin comounds can be prepared in a simple fashion.
The present polymers can replace unmodified cyclized rubber as a paint binder. The top coats obtained when applying paint containing the polymer binders of the present invention are self-polishing and remain smooth and free from fouling for a very long time.